The Consequences of Our Actions
by Mrs.Uchiha446
Summary: 'I should have never said yes. I'm about ready to kill myself, just to quit with the pain. And no one will be able to stop me.' Rated M for language. Story better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers,**  
**The following story is based on true events. This is something that really did happened to me in real life. And right now I'm not in a very good situation with my "best friend." I thought maybe if I write about it, everything will be a lot clearer to me and I'll feel better about myself. So i turned it into a Naruto fic.**  
**Sakura: me**  
**Tenten: my friend Brianna**  
**Sasuke: the one I'm having problems with, I will not mention his name.**  
**Ino: my friend Mo. Although she didn't have lunch with us, in sixth grade, i thought it be better to add her here.**  
**The others are kind of like extras but will be there a lot.**  
**Anyways I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The bell rings. I hate that sound so much. It supposed to be a joyful thing. You know, a sign that the class your in is done. I won't lie; I enjoy school and all, but I also get happy when it goes off. But the bell at our Middle school is the most annoying sound on earth. Nails on a chalkboard or scraping metal against glass can't compare. It isn't painful, it's just downright irritating.

I grab my notebook and pencil case from underneath my desk and walk out of Social Studies. Avoiding any physical contact with the students in the halls, I go to my locker. Already standing there is my best friend Ino.

"They're serving the boring foods today," I tell her.

"Ugh," she sighs in frustration, "I need to start bringing my lunch on Fridays."

We both have lunch eighth period and every Friday they either have Macaroni and Cheese, which is just plain disgusting, Hot Dog, or Taco Quesadilla. None of which Ino and I prefer or like.

"Just get one of those salads on the end tables no one pays attention, too," I suggest.

"Ew, no. I'll look weird going back there. I'd rather not eat at all."

I shrug. After putting my supplies back in my locker and taking out my ID from my backpack, I close the door and turn the dial back to zero. Together, Ino and I walk down the hall to the cafeteria.

"So, tomorrow Naruto wants us to go to his house because a couple of people are going to help him plan Hinata's surprise birthday party," says Ino.

"But her birthday isn't for another twenty-four days."

"Sakura, you know how Naruto is. He loves Hinata enough to want to make everything perfect for her special day. And in order to do that he claims he'll need a lot of time."

Again, I shrug. At least he's making some type of effort. If he would only be the same for actual school work, not just sports and his girlfriend.

I've known Naruto since the day I moved to Konoha. In fact, he was the first person to greet me and welcome me here. Technically, his mom made him get out of the house and say hi to me by force. But I still think it counts since he seemed excited to meet me. I still remember his giant, smile. As a seven year old, my only thought was to take his hand, shake it, and give him a nervous, small grin. Afterwards we had a jump rope contest, which I proudly won, and knew we were instant friends. He presented me to some of his friends in our first grade class, including Ino. And from that day forward I wasn't worried about fitting in.

The loud voices of the cafeteria tells me we're near. Walking a lot faster, Ino goes to our table.

"I'm the first one at the table!" she exclaims.

I roll my eyes and take my seat next to hers. Seconds later comes Naruto along with Gaara and Tenten. Naruto sits down at the end of the table by Ino and I. Tenten goes to her place in front of me. And a very tired looking Gaara, lazily plants his butt next to Tenten.

I haven't known these guys for long. I just met them last year, in elementary school. I was surprised to know they were also going to the same middle school as the rest of us. Here is where I got to know them better and like them in a good, friendship-y kind of way, since we share some classes together.

We all wanted to be with each other at some point in the day. But some of us didn't get so lucky. Neji, Sasuke, and Lee got Fourth period lunch. And I didn't get any classes with Sasuke or Neji.

Neji and I don't connect as closely as the others, but we consider each other acquaintances. I feel like I've known Sasuke since fourth grade, even though we didn't have the same class together. But Temari did and was also friends with him. She, for some reason, would inform me of all the funny things he did or said. I was actually pretty thankful for that, since Sasuke was a really funny guy and still is. Then in fifth grade I was glad to see him sitting at the back of the room with Naruto, Shino and some new kid we never got to know. Surprisingly, Sasuke already knew a couple of things about me, thanks to Temari. But her gossiping with us was worth it, since we're pretty good friends now.

Gaara's two siblings walk into the cafeteria and take their seats as well. Temari sits on my right side and Kankuro next to her.

"I suggest you guys take your language arts books to class. Kakashi is doing that surprise test thing again," says Temari.

"Aah!" exclaims Naruto, "I hate those things. I failed at least five of them and only passed three by one point."

Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, and I have language arts ninth and tenth period, which is next, with Kakashi. The sixth graders from last year warned us specifically about him being hardcore. And they weren't lying.

"I don't think I could take anymore of the work he makes us do," says Gaara, "I mean, seriously. We do a Dear Chart thing-y every month."

"I do those at the last minute," Ino informs us, "Staying up past one is worth it."

"Same here, it's just too boring," says Tenten.

"What's too boring?" I turn around to see Kiba, Shino and Choji. Shino was the one that spoke up.

"Kakashi's Dear Charts," I answer.

"Oh."

"Sucks for you guys," smirks Kiba taking his seat at the other end of the table, opposite of Naruto, "Since Shino, Kankuro, and I got Asuma; we don't have to do stupid shit like that."

Choji sits down opposite of Temari and Shino next to him.

"At least you don't have Kurenai," complains Choji, "That bitch is worse than Kakashi and the eighth grade science teacher, Iruka, combined."

"Is it true she gives out detention slips for not turning in one sheet of homework?" Naruto asks.

"Hell yeah!" replies Choji, "I got one yesterday! It's scheduled for next week Thursday."

"We'll pray for you, buddy," says Kankuro.

"I'm really hoping to not get Iruka in two years, too," Ino says, "I'd rather have the other one, Anko."

"Me, too," I agree.

"She's hot," comments Gaara.

"Ew, the hags like forty," says Temari.

"Looks don't tell your age."

"It's still gross."

Gaara shrugs and receives an agreeing grin from Kiba.

At that moment we hear the lunch lady call our table to get our lunch, if we have our IDs. Everyone stands except Ino, Naruto and Kiba.

"Naruto where's your ID?" I ask him.

"I forgot it at home," is his response.

I look at Kiba.

"I lost mine last week."

Shaking my head I catch up to Tenten.

"How many IDs has Kiba gotten already?" she asks.

"Not sure. But I think he has enough to sell some to all the Kiba's in the world."

* * *

"This Macaroni tastes dry," says Naruto. They called no IDs about five minutes ago and he just sat back down to eat his lunch.

"I told you," comments Ino.

"I'll have it," calls Kiba from the other end of the table.

Naruto takes his cup of Macaroni and slides it across the table. It doesn't make it all the way and stops before it could reach Kankuro's tray.

"Nice one," Temari sarcastically praises him.

"I didn't want it to fall," explains Naruto opening his milk.

"I'm gonna go get another water bottle," announces Gaara, taking out a dollar twenty-five from his back pocket, "Anyone want anything?"

"I'll go with you," says Ino," I want to see if they have sliced peaches."

And together they leave towards the kitchen.

"Sakura," I hear Tenten say.

I look up from my Taco Quesadilla I didn't touch, "Yeah?"

"Come throw away with me. There's something I need to tell you."

Raising an eyebrow, I pick up my tray and follow her to the nearest trash cans.

"What is it?" I ask, dumping my garbage into the green bin.

"OK," starts Tenten with a smile, "I know...somebody who wants to go out with you."

I almost laugh. Someone wants to go out with me? The last time I dated someone was in fifth grade and it didn't turn out so well. I was really close to him. Closer than any of my friends now, in fact. Then he asked me out while we were chatting on Facebook. I accepted of course. But we never really saw each other. It was just small talk on the internet every once in a while. He came by my house on a bike once. It wasn't his, I knew, and when I asked him about it, he said his bike was stolen which is what he was doing so far away from his house. He and some friends scattered to see if they could find any sight of it. Meaning he couldn't talk at the moment so I let him continue his search. I forget how we broke up. But I was only sad that he stopped talking to me completely and we never got to keep our friendship. Oh well. I don't really give a shit.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"I'll tell you after lunch."

Sounds fine to me.

We go back to our seats and before my ass can touch the chair, Tenten says, "It's Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

I never expected a guy like him to like me. I always thought of us as friends. Not even best friends, just friends. He's always making me and the world laugh. It's kind of hard to tell who he has a crush on at all, since he's the same with everyone.

"And how do you know he wants to go out with me?"

"Because," laughs Tenten, "he wanted me to ask you."

"Seriously?"

She nods.

"You're not joking? For real? He just straight up came to you and said 'Can you ask Sakura out for me?'"

"Well, kind of, yeah. It was during passing period, I forget what time. But he told me he'd liked you since the end of fifth grade and wanted to know if he has a chance with you. But he's to scared to do it on his own, so he asked for my help."

I nod slowly. I'm not one to desperately look for a boyfriend. But what the hell? The guy likes me and what's not to like about him. It might even be kind of nice to tell people, me, Sakura Haruno, has a boyfriend.

"Okay, I'll accept his offer."

"Awesome. From this day forward, December 3rd, 2010, you are going out with Sasuke Uchiha."

I giggle and continue to talk with her about other things. While inside of me, I'm thinking _'Heh, I'm actually dating Sasuke. So unexpected.'_

* * *

**Well there you have it, the first chapter of The Consequences of Our Actions. I'll upload the next one on another slow day. Right now my ass hurts from sitting in this computer chair and my eyeballs are about ready to pop out. Have a nice day. Review and share with your friends, por favor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, there once again. I'm adding a semi-new character.  
Naruto: my friend Eddie. But he didn't sit at the same table as Brianna(Tenten) and I did. He did, although, have eighth period lunch with us.  
One thing though is that Eddie doesn't live by me. The part in the last chapter where Sakura (me) meets Naruto really did happen, except it wasn't Eddie. It was someone else that isn't important at all in this entire story. Well here it FINALLY is. Sorry for the long wait to my one Review person. Thanks for taking a chance to read the first chapter and encourage me to make the next. Enjoy.**

* * *

Here we go again with the bell. At least it's the final one of the school day. Meaning it just summoned us to freedom.

I start speed walking to my locker but then stop, when I suddenly realize a new sensation. It's something unfamiliar. Like a mix of different emotions. Nervous and scared. Confused? I continue my walk while still thinking about it, afraid about what it really is. After opening my locker door, I grab my purple winter coat and put it on while packing everything in my black and gray, one-strap backpack.

That test in Kakashi's class really was terrible. I'm a good student and all, but even the "smart kids" have a limit. Naruto and I almost got in trouble too. But it's his entire fault; he kept asking for answers I didn't even know, making it twice as hard for both of us when the teacher realized we were talking. I've only gotten in trouble once. And that's because our math teacher thought me handing a calculator to another student to borrow was me handing them answers during a test. He kept me after class to talk about it.

I realize Ino hasn't showed up which means the gym teachers made them late again. They always call us in five minutes before the bell rings in order for us to have time to dress. But sometimes they lose track of time and bring us in too late; therefore making us tardy for our next class if we have one. But right now its fine since it's the end of the day. Well, unless you're a bus rider like me and the rest of the gang, meaning you only have six to seven minutes from the time the final bell rings to get to the bus before it leaves.

Buttoning the last button on my jacket I walk down the hall towards the main entrance.

I can't wait until we're seventh graders next year. Their exit on their part of the building leads them straight to the buses. Literally, just step out and there they are in front of you. All you have to do is walk straight forward and turn to the bus you're on. Ours leads you to the track in the back of the school. So until then we have to walk all the way from the very back of the building, where the sixth grade section is, to the front where the only available exit is for us.

I also expected Tenten to be at my locker earlier. She, Ino, and I usually walk out together. Actually we're almost always together. Kind of like the three musketeers.

I walk by Tenten and Ino's locker and notice they still aren't there. Weird.

Then it hits me.

I'm dating Sasuke.

I completely forgot about that during ninth and tenth period. I must have been too focused on Kakashi's class to remember I even said yes when Tenten asked me out for him at lunch. The butterflies suddenly start in my stomach when I realize something else.

He and I are on the same bus, number 62.

Oh, boy. This is going to be so awkward.

Third thing I completely forgot to remember is that Sasuke's locker is close to the where our section ends. If he's there I'll most likely bump in to him, and then what? It'll be so strange.

I ready myself as I near the final lockers. But quickly hide behind a group of girls talking when I almost do.

Tenten is there.

And she's talking to him.

About what, I have no idea.

To my sudden luck, the girls I'm hiding behind move closer to them to include another chick into their conversation.

Sasuke is barely putting his things in his backpack and just slipping his left arm into his brown jacket. Tenten has her bag over her right shoulder and stands next to him as he speaks.

"So she said…yes? Just like that?" I hear Sasuke say.

"Yeah," Tenten replies with a smile.

"Seriously, no 'Ugh, Sasuke?' or 'Fuck no! Why would I go out with him?'" His faces were what made what he said a lot funnier.

Tenten laughs, "No, just yes. Now stop questioning it. You have a girlfriend and that's that."

"Thanks Tenten. I knew I can count on you."

"Don't mention it. So what are you going to say to her when you see her next?"

I don't hear Sasuke's answer. I slip past the both of them without them noticing. At least I thought they didn't notice since I hear Tenten say in a low voice behind me, "Look, there's Sakura."

I try to act cool and succeed by evening my walking to a normal pace. I listen for the sound of their footsteps and sure enough they're catching up.

"Sakura," Tenten calls.

As if I didn't notice them at all I say, "Oh, hey there."

Sasuke's behind her walking a lot more awkwardly than I feel. I give him a small smile and he returns it with one of his own and a little wave of his hand. Tenten walks along side of me on my right forcing Sasuke on my left. He's three or four inches away from me. I'm guessing he's also not sure about this whole couple thing.

"I told him you said yes," Tenten whispers.

As if I was clueless about it and didn't know, I reply with, "You did? When?"

"Just now actually. Now go on. He's happy about it."

Unsure is more like it.

The three of us reach the main entrance and walk out to the chilly winter air. Ino is there by the pole on the left with her band instrument in hand. I completely forgot she goes to the band room to retrieve it on some Fridays.

"There you guys are; I've been waiting for you. Hey Sasuke."

"Hey," he responds slowly with a smile. Tenten suddenly leaves my side and goes behind Sasuke and me. She walks next to Ino instead and I hear her say,

"You'll never guess what?"

"What?" Ino curiously asks.

"They're both dating!"

I shake my head and feel my throat get dry. Looking over at Sasuke I see he's worse. A pink blush emerged on his cheeks; and it's not from the cold weather because it wasn't there before. He heard her comment, too.

Ino whispers a squeal. "Oh my god! Really? That's so cute!" She catches up to me and gives me a sly smile, "And why wasn't I notified of this before? This is great. I think you guys make a nice couple."

"Thanks," I say. Was that even the proper thing to tell her? I hear Sasuke cough slightly next to me and I turn to him and smile again. He smiles back.

"Well I guess I'll just give you guys some, e-heh, private time," Ino slinks back behind us and walks along Tenten once again.

Embarrassed, a blush emerges on my cheeks now, and poor Sasuke's face turns red.

We're nearing the buses now, walking along the sidewalk that curves here and there leading to them. I see Joy, the girl that sits next to me on the bus, right in front of us. We're pretty close friends and have known each other since the middle of third grade or something. But we didn't choose to sit together; our bus driver gave us assigned seats instead. Sasuke's about six or seven seats behind me, on the passenger's side, with some other kid.

"Um, Joy," I call.

She turns around and gives me a grin, "Hey Sakura."

I ask, "Are you riding the bus today?"

Joy isn't always here in the afternoon, but always in the morning. Because, since her parents are divorced, her dad picks her up after school on most days.

"Actually, I am today. Why?"

I don't want to just force her to leave her rightful seat. But I had the sudden idea that since Sasuke and I are dating, wouldn't it be better for us to…sit together?

"Would it be a problem if…Sasuke sat with me instead?"

"Of course not, go ahead. Wait…are you two…"

Sasuke nods before she could finish.

"Aw, I understand. I'll sit with Kumiko since Liz isn't here."

I smile my thanks and she continues walking faster.

The four of us stand in front of Sasuke's and my bus.

"Well see you guys on Monday," says Ino.

"Same here, bye," Tenten says. Tenten heads towards the back of the row of buses and Ino goes forward.

Sasuke finishes waving off Ino and turns to me. Then he looks inside the bus and gestures me to go ahead, "Ladies first."

I accept the nice offer, climb up the steps, turn and sit in the first seat. He follows behind and plants his self next to me.

"So…" I start, but have no idea what to say to him.

"Are you going to the dance in a week?" he asks me instead.

Our school has a dance almost every month on a Friday. I went to my first one last month and I have to say they aren't half bad. The gym is where you go to dance. They turn off the lights, flash colorful lights around, and a DJ plays loud music that kids in our grade actually like. Unlike in elementary school when they played the Kids Bop version of **every **song. It was so terribly awful.

The bus starts to move.

"I was thinking about it. And I don't know if my parents will let me," I reply.

"Oh," he says.

"What about you? Are you planning on going?" I ask him

"Don't know. But…I'll go if you can go. It'll be a lot more fun." His smile warmed me in the inside.

As we talked the rest of the way home, I had in mind that us actually dating isn't so bad after all. I never got to truly experience what it's like to love (Am I too young to think that?) someone in this way. I'm just hoping we'll be happy together. Besides, like Tenten says, Sasuke is happy I said yes. And it just seems right to let him prove that.

The bus comes to a halt at the first stop. My stop.

"Well, I'll see you around, I mean Monday," says Sasuke.

"Yeah, bye," I get up and realize I'm not able to get out of the seat. Sasuke is blocking my way out. He notices seconds after I do.

"Oh, Jeez. I feel retarded. Sorry," he gets up and lets me out.

I smile my thanks and descend the steps to the ground. I look back to see him waving at me through the window.

* * *

**Short Chapter, I know. The next one will be longer since it has to do with the dance. And a lot goes on at dances. So I'll try harder. Share with friends. Por Favor and Gracias. **


End file.
